Rise Of The Flower (Sequel To DITE)
by aethkr
Summary: Flora's coma situation is still a situation. Will she wake up? A new evil has arisen and that evil is lurking with them ever since they went to the hospital! Who is this mysterious threat? Will they succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone to the new and blue (lol, that does NOT make sense, I only used it for the rhyme, how ridiculous of me) series of R.O.T.F. / Rise Of The Flower. This is the sequel of Deep In The Enemy! Sorry for not doing anything for the past weeks. I'll try and make it up to you guys. If I have the time. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Helia POV

I've been waiting for Flora to wake up for about 3 months or 5 months I guess? Anyways, everything I have done to Flora DIDN'T work. I was beginning to lose hope. The Winx and Specialists have somewhat moved on, they still visit Flora. They still care for her, it's just the classes. I wonder how Flora is feeling?

Flora starts to struggle and appears stressed in her bed. I immediately contact the Winx and the guys. They bust through the door giving me a fright. At least they were there, that's what matters.

"Helia? What happened to Flora? Is she okay?" Bloom asked, panicked.

"I don't think so. She appears to be scared and stressed. She is also struggling in her sleep. That isn't normal is it?" I asked.

"Definitely not. It doesn't show up in the search results." Tecna and Timmy chorused.

"Let's call the Doc. Alzin. Maybe they know what to do." Sky suggested while clinging his arm to Bloom.

We contact the Doc. Alzin and he entered the room with some nurses behind him. We explained Flora's situation.

"What do we do doc?" Stella asked.

"Let's change the supply (The one from the injection, I don't know what you call it. I'll just call it "supply.")." Doc. Alzin suggested making a smirk that we can't all help but wonder why did he smirk.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Flora will be fine. If you mind, you can eat while I change the supply." Doc. Alzin assured.

We left the room immediately, we really were hungry. We headed for the canteen, unaware of what Doc. Alzin is **ACTUALLY** doing.

Doc. Alzin POV

Hehehe. They fell for my trick. Flora isn't actually under a coma. It's just the supply that makes her appear as if she is under a coma. She was struggling because she was trying to wake up, I must make sure that she appears asleep. A little more tightening here, one more screw here and….done! Her friends are so dumb and stupid.

They enter the room as soon as I finish changing the supply. Flora now looks calm. Well because, she is asleep. Yet again.

"They will never know what I did." I muttered to myself, accidentally saying the last bit a little too loud for comfort. Helia stared at me as if he is up to something.

Helia POV

"…..I did." Doc. Alzin muttered. I turn around and face him giving him a look that shows that I want to know what's going on. This is really getting confusing.

"Th..thank you Doc. Alzin." I stuttered, still giving him a look. I can see that the rest are surprised and a bit shocked at the tone and look I gave him. I wonder if I should still tell them what's going on. Maybe not yet. It maybe a false alarm.

Flora is calmer though than earlier. He did a decent job. I went near her and started caressing her hair. I can't wait to see her beautiful narrow jade eyes. I missed her so much. Wait, did I say that already? I don't know. I can't wait to see my Flora wake up, she is again, my life, my everything, and my one true love. I still am confused about what Doc. Alzin said. What did he mean by "I did." Does he mean that he could be the one responsible for putting Flora into her coma. No, that can't be. It was Mr. Falcone who did that. Maybe Doc. Alzin is his accomplice! But sill, it could be a false alarm. My train of thoughts was broken when Riven put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, what happened to you? Are you gazing or something?" Riven joked.

"Noth….nothing Riven nothing. I was just thinking..." I started but I was cut off.

"Thinking of when Flora wakes up then after a few weeks you do IT with her?" Riven blurted. Causing the rest to stare at him in disgust plus he gets a playful punch from his girlfriend – Musa.

"Riven! Not a good time." Musa scolded.

"Sheesh. What a reaction." Riven mumbled under his breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Musa.

"What did you say Riven?" Musa asked, giving him a death glare. Oh, if looks could kill.

"No..nothing Musa." Riven stuttered.

"Guys..." I began, thinking that now is a time to bring the subject up.

"Helia? You have been silent the whole time. What's up?" Timmy asked, putting his hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"Well, did any of you guys hear Doc. Alzin mutter something?" I asked, hoping they would say yes.

"Well, not really. We only turned attention to him when you stuttered at answering." Bloom answered.

"Well, he muttered something under his breath. He said "…..I did." It sounds suspicious, as if he did something to Flora. Who knows? He could be Mr Falcone's accomplice. I suggest we become a bit more suspicious of our surroundings. I feel like he already fooled us once, we will NOT let it happen again." I said with determination.

"Yes sir!" Everybody teased. We all laughed.

"You do have a point though Helia." Nabu pointed out after the laughter has died down.

"I agree. Timster, can you do a little searchy over there and searchy over that thing here?" Riven mocked while asking at the same time.

"Sure thing Riven. According to my calculatio…." Timmy began.

"Nevermind." Riven blurted thinking that asking for a calculation on the situation was a bad call.

"Riven, let him finish!" Tecna insisted.

"Fine." Riven babbled.

"As I was saying, according to my calculations, there is a 97% chance that Doc. Alzin could be an accomplice of Mr. Falcone." Timmy finished.

"Let's beat up Doc. Alzin then!" Stella shouted, covering her mouth after to not spoil the plan.

"Stella, Doc. Alzin may have a high probability of being an accomplice of our former enemy. But it is only 97% not 100%. Who knows? He could be part of the 3% of NOT being an accomplice." I argued.

"Once again, Helia the pacifist says another assumption of his but doubts it in a way at the same time. I applaud you." Riven mocked.

"RIVEN!" The guys shouted in unison leaving Riven dumbfounded somehow.

"I may have a clue." Aisha began...

* * *

So? How was it? Does it need any improvements? Does it need to be downgraded a little? Don't be scared to voice out your opinion! See you in the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter released! This chapter has the most words ever contained. The whole chapter (except Author's Note) has about 1,796 words! I am proud! Now go on and read the second chapter if you will.

* * *

Aisha POV

I have an idea that could possibly wake up Flora and see the real criminal. Just like Helia, I really miss Flora. She was my best friend. She was always there for me no matter what. She was a great friend. Her maturity is really like, I don't know, great? Anyways back to the plan.

"So, what's your plan Aisha?" Musa asked.

"Well, we could research more on Doc. Alzin on the mean time so we know if he could be an accomplice or not. Let's go to the police station." I suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Stella shouted, happily skipping outside with Brandon tagging along.

"Umm...Helia, why won't you stay here? Just in case anything or anyone happens to go across Flora. You'll be the lookout." I explained.

"Sure. I'll stay here. Make sure you get the information okay?" Helia begged.

"Of course we will." I responded.

"Bye Helia!" Everyone chorused.

"Bye guys!" Helia replied.

Helia POV

As soon as they left, I went to the door and locked it. I went to Flora's bed and seen her struggling again. I wanted to call Doc. Alzin but instead, I let her be. I covered the peeking hole so that no nurse or doctor can bust in and replace anything that may make Flora's coma longer. I do NOT want to lose her. I may take this as a Mission Impossible kind of thing but I wish they successfully get the information we need. Flora's struggling begins to become more obvious. She starts to look stressed and worried. I hope she is okay.

Flora POV (Hahahaha! 3 POV switches)

How did I get here? Oh! I remember, I was shot by Mr. Falcone twice because I protected Rollos and Bloom. Wait a minute, I am not dead. I am in a coma! I don't feel like it though. I feel asleep! I struggle to wake up. Ughh….I can't. I struggle to wake up and I start to hear….Helia? I feel that I am sweating and I am stressed. I struggle one last time but this time, I wake up. I see Helia and his shocked expression. I feel tired but not sleepy.

"He...Helia" I stuttered while trying to snap Helia with his shocked expression.

"Fl….Flora?" He answered.

"Helia my love." I tried to sit up but winced.

"Flora, you're not to well. Just lay down for the mean time." Helia smiled. I haven't seen that smile for a while.

"I missed you Helia." I whispered.

"I missed you too my flower." Helia said.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, looking around to find out that Helia and I are the only ones inside.

"They went to get some info on..." Helia started but was cut off by….Stella?!

"Helia! We got the info..." Stella began but stopped when she saw me awake.

"Stella!" Everyone chorused.

"Why did you stop cupcake? Brandon added.

"FLORA?! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Stella shrieked so loud. She ran to me and hugged me.

"S..Ste..Stella, can...can't b...brea….breath!" I mumbled as I tried to gasp for air. She released me.

"Sorry, I was too excited. You're finally awake! After 5 months!" Stella said, jumping up and down.

"I was in coma for 5 months?" I asked for reassurance. I heard someone walk in and answer my question. He looks familiar! Oh, it's Doc. Alzin! My face gets tense at the look at him. No one noticed.

"Well, yes you were in coma for 5 months." Doc. Alzin responded.

"As if!" I blurted, causing the rest except for Doc. Alzin to stare at me in disbelief.

"I was in coma for 3 weeks! You kept tricking them in order to change the supply to make me sleep! All I was doing was sleeping you wretched bastard!" I shouted causing Doc. Alzin to glare at me and the rest just stared at us in awe.

"How did you know?" Doc. Alzin asked, he smirked afterwards.

"Well, I can hear you! You're so loud! Besides, you're Mr. Falcone's accomplice!" I barked, I never been that mad in my whole life.

"Well then, I better go now." Doc. Alzin replied, rushing out the door in a hurry. I better catch him! I stand up and attempt to run but was held back by my friends. The nerve of them!

"What is wrong with all of you?! We need to catch him!" I convinced. They just shook their heads.

"Flora, we need to study about him. We don't know about him, we only know about his doctor status." Aisha said, trying to calm me down.

"Fine." I just shrugged.

We went out of the hospital and headed for one of our houses. I felt myself change, as if I wasn't that goody goody Flora anymore. I need to fix that and get revenge on the monster called...Arghh! There I go again!

"Flora? You okay? You seem tense again." Musa asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I said, causing the others to stare at me as if they want to question me.

"I don't want this attention." I thought. I stood up and went somewhere else. Like the kitchen.

Musa POV

"Have any of you realized about Flora's weird attitude after she woke up?" I asked, wanting to bring up the subject just for curiousity.

"Yeah, it seems weird." Helia answers, we were shocked. Not even he knows what going on with Flora!

We all stare at him for a while. Leaving him feeling weird. He breaks the silence.

"Why are you all looking at me? What did I do?" Helia asked, a bit panicked.

"It's okay Helia. It's just that we were shocked when you had no idea what's going on with Flora." Sky added.

"Are you sure you don't really know what's going on with Flora?" Brandon asked, continuing the chain and asking the question we all want to know.

"Well, to be honest with you guys. No, I don't know what's going on with Flora. If only I kne…." Helia said but was cut off by some screaming and some glass breaking.

"I know that scream..." I thought. "Flora!" I scream.

Flora POV

Doc. Alzin or Alzin slowly came up to me and started choking me. I shouted for help at the same time got my glass and smashed it in his face causing him to release me. I kicked him somewhere he didn't want to be hit and fell to his knees. I heard Musa scream my name. Alzin then ran out of the house passing the guys and the Winx. I follow him. They tried to stop me but missed.

"Flora! Get back here!" Helia screamed. I feel bad for not listening to him but I had to get to Alzin. We had a past before, not a good one. A bad one….

- **Flashback** -

 _Flora POV_

 _I was just walking in the streets of Gardenia during summer. I befriended a guy named Alzin. We have been friends for a couple of months now. We became best friends. The girls don't know about him yet. I was going to introduce them to him today. I went to Alzin's house. I knocked on his door._

" _Alzin, it's me Flora." I said while continuously knocking on the door. He then opened it._

" _Flora! Good to see you again! Come in." He replied, he had a weird face on him. I wonder why._

" _Alzin.." I began._

" _Yes, Flora?" Alzin said while slowly putting his hand into his backpocket._

" _I was wondering if you like to meet my other friends. I want to introduce you to them today." I replied._

 _Alzin POV_

 _I will refuse this request. Hehehe, the plan is working perfectly. I am just a fake friend to her while she thinks we are best friends. I am doing this because it's fun. Oh wait, she's looking at me now. I need to answer._

" _Well I would really…." I began but as soon as I said that I got Flora's neck and started strangling her._

" _Al...Alz...Alzin?! Wh..what a..re you do..doing?" She said after gasping for air. She then fainted. I tied her wrists together with rope and put her on a chair. Time to do my thing._

 _Flora POV_

 _I wake up after being strangled by Alzin, why would he do that? We were best friends. I realize that I was tied to a chair in a basement. I hear someone's laugh, it's Alzin's laugh!_

" _Alzin! Why did you do this to me? I thought we were best friends!" I shouted._

" _Hahaha! You thought we were best friends? You are just another one of my victims. All I do is befriend someone and then torture them. I was never a friend to you Flora. I never was." Alzin chuckled. I was shocked. He then came near with a knife. It looks brand new. He then stabbed me repeatedly._

" _So Flora, are we friends or not?" Alzin asked, I couldn't respond because I was slowly going unconscious again._

 _Alzin POV_

 _This is fun! Seeing her like that is so fun. Torture can sometimes be a little entertaining at times. Especially to me! She's unconscious now so might as well wait till she wakes up. I walk out but before I do that. I leave the brand new knife on a nearby table and then walked out. I forgot to lock the door so I went back and locked it. I chuckled because then, she couldn't escape and I couldn't enter so she will be lonely and scared wondering if I would go back inside. Besides, she is all alone._

" _Hahaha!" I laughed._

 _Flora POV_

" _Alzin? ALZIN!" I screamed. I realize that he is not there and that he locked the door. I see the brand new knife that he used to stab me. I attempt to get near it. I finally get it and then cut the rope. I am free finally but injured. I try opening the door but then again, I remember that it's locked. I put my hand to the wall, I realize that there is something behind it, maybe an exit. I desperately try and find tools to cut myself out. I finally get out and bandage myself….._

 _-_ **Flashback End** -

I continue running after remembering the flashback. I then realize that Helia is chasing after me. I run faster, I then realize that he running WITH me and not AFTER me. I let him catch up with me and together we run after Alzin. The rest are also running but they are AFTER and not WITH. We then manage to let them lose sight of us and we continue chasing Alzin. Little did we know what he was going to do to both of us.

* * *

So, put suggestions, opinions, other stuff in the reviews section if you have something to say. If you say anything irrelevant, I'll just ignore it.


	3. Chapter 3

Flora POV

"Did we lose them yet? I asked, panting.

"I think we did. Now let's go find Alzin." Helia suggested, who by the way is also panting.

We see him nearby. Luckily, he doesn't see us. We try to get near him.

"Where are those two? I think I lost them. I'll go back to my hideout." Alzin muttered but we heard it clearly.

"Let's follow him dude." I whispered to Helia while nudging him.

"Since when did you call me 'dude' dude?" Helia asked, returning the nudging or nudge I gave him.

"Since now Helia." I replied while briefly kissing him.

We sneakily follow Alzin and as he enters his secret hideout. So do Helia and I.

"It's really dark in here." I whisper while sitting with Helia in a corner. We lost sight of Alzin.

"I know, but we will be al…." Helia said but was cut off by some laughing….Alzin!

The lights turn on, we become a little frightened. The next thing we know, our vision is black.

We wake up tied to a chair in a lightened basement. I was the only one awake. Alzin is behind all this, I am sure of it. I attempt to wake up Helia.

"Helia, wake up!" I said.

"Helia?" I asked, worried.

"Flo...ra?" Helia calls, also worried.

"Thank goodness you're ok…." I mumbled but was cut off.

"Well well, look who we have here." Alzin said as he smirked.

"Alzin! Why did you do this?!" Helia shouts.

"Well Helia, ask your girlfriend Flora. We have a past together…." Alzin responded.

"A very bad past you mean!" I exclaim, I do NOT want to be remembered of what happened before.

"Oh yeah right. Anyways, your friends won't be able to find you here so I might as well leave you to it. Sayonara ladies!" Alzin said laughing along the way.

"How dare he call me a lady!" Helia blurted.

"It's okay Helia. Let's just hope that the rest find us." I answered.

Bloom POV

Flora and Helia are missing! They were missing ever since Flora decided to chase after Alzin.

"We shouldn't have given up so easily and let Helia go and run WITH Flora." Stella lectured.

"I say that we find them." Timmy and Tecna proposed. Making Riven's eyes get bigger.

"Woah, when did you two propose an exact same proposal at the exact same time. I am amused. Give the couple a trophy!" Riven teased, making the two geeks glare at him.

"Yeah! Give the two geeks a trophy!" Stella chimes in. Making one stare at Riven, obviously Timmy. And the other stare at Stella, obviously Tecna.

"Riven!" The boys shouted. Riven's laughter turned into silence.

"Stella!" The girls shouted. Stella's laughter turned into silence as well.

"We are not here to joke!" Aisha shouts. Causing the rest to stand back, They haven't seen her mad, and don't intend to see her mad.

"Aisha, calm down okay?" Nabu cooed, they hoped that it will calm Aisha down but no, it made it worse.

"We need to find Flora and all you're doing is standing there shocked because I scared the living daylights outta you! C'mon and stop gazing at me as if I am a model! Let's find Flora and Helia! DO YOU READ ME?!" Aisha shouts, really mad. The Winx and Specialists have encountered one of their worst nightmares – to see Aisha mad. Congrats to them.

"Okay okay Aisha, we'll find them." Tecna hesitantly replied, bringing up her phone in the process. She tried to search for Flora's phone. Flora always had her phone in her pocket. Luckily, she did have it in her pocket, the only problem is that they are making an assumption of where Flora's phone is at. For it is currently turned off, they need a FACT not an ASSUMPTION.

"Guys, we may have to do more research and investigating.." Tecna began. She began giggling as she saw the faces on her friends. They DIDN'T want to search or investigate, but since it was for their friend. They would agree.

"Why? What's wrong Tecna?" Asked a more calm Aisha.

"Well," Tecna began. "Flora's phone is currently turned off due to battery loss and is giving an assumption of where they are. Keyword there is "assumption." It is not a fact but it is just an opinion. It could be right however but I want to make sure instead of wasting my energy walking there and realizing that it is actually the wrong place. You with me or against me?" Tecna finished.

"Well, you're the expert along with Timmy so, of course, we are with you." Riven chuckled happily.

"Riven? Why are you so happy?" Musa asked, clearly wondering why her boyfriend is so jolly.

"Well, I can't wait to see Helia again!" Riven exclaimed like a little girl excited to see her father. The rest of them laughed.

"Why? What's wrong? I maybe a bit harsh on you guys but that doesn't mean I can be happy. You guys are so unfair." Riven stated while crossing his arms.

"We're not laughing at you Riven. We are laughing because you are so jolly." Sky replied.

"But that means you are laughing at me because my happiness is mine so that means it's still pointed at me you little..." Riven pointed out.

"Riven! Don't please, okay?" Musa pleaded.

"Fine, but don't point it out on me Sky." Riven reminded.

"Of course Riven, that's cool with..." Sky was cut off by an irritated me.

"Guys! C'mon we have work to do!" I uttered with a hint of irritation.

"Let's go!" Brandon led the way to our safehouse.

- **Safehouse** \- (Reminder: Still in Bloom's POV)

"So, what do we do now that we're here?" I asked, worried for Flora. She is my best friend after all.

"Well, I have formulated a complex plan that could possibly triumph in the rescuing of Helia and Flora." Tecna explained.

"Tecna too technical! English please!" Stella said, obviously confused by what Tecna said.

"I have made a plan that will work." Tecna replied, feeling a little irritated by Stella.

"How will this plan of your work Tec?" Musa questioned.

"Well, I will use the satellite that NASA uses so that I can be able to track Flora's phone accurately." Tecna finished.

"Wait a minute...You are saying that you're gonna use the satellite that NASA uses to track Flora's phone?!" Sky exclaimed.

"Yes?" Tecna replied.

"HOW WILL YOU DO THAT?!" We all chorused, scaring Tecna in the process. Even Timmy shouted as well.

"I al...alrea...already t..too...took ca..ca..care of it. D..don..don't worr...worry." Tecna managed to say. We scared her pretty badly.

"Tecna, sorry. We didn't mean to shout." We all apologized.

"Anyways, let me find them….Here they are!" Tecna happily shouted.

"Time to find Helia and Flora!" I said.

We started walking towards the places where Flora and Helia are assumed to be at. We split up into 2 groups. Riven, Musa, Tecna, Timmy, and Nabu is searching an abandoned warehouse. While Sky, Brandon, Stella, Aisha, and I are searching an abandoned shop.

" _Kchhzz...guys, have you seen anything yet over?"_ I asked into the intercom.

" _Kchhzz...nothing...kchhzzz….yet over."_ Nabu responded.

" _Just tell...kchhzz...if you find...kchhzz….anything. Over and out."_ I reminded.

"I wonder where is that shop we are looking….wait a minute!" I shout pointing at suspicious figures in the distance.

"Hey!" I shout to them.

Riven POV

Smhhh… I still can't get over the fact that they laughed at me when I was excited to see Helia. What the?! What is wrong with that?! We were headed to the warehouse we were supposed to investigate. I then see suspicious figures walking towards the warehouse.

"Hey!" A figure says shouting to us. That voice sounds familiar...it's Bloom!

"Bloom! Hey! What are you guys doing here? This was supposed to be our place to investigate. Don't tell me you're done and you're here to investigate this one as well." I scoffed.

"Well, we were leaded here as well. Maybe the tracker of Tecna was wrong?" Sky suggested not wanting to go into argument.

"My tracker is correct. It just picked up both Helia and Flora's phone. While I checking which places we should investigate. I zoomed out a little too much that Flora's phone signature looked like it landed on a shop but it's actually here. Let me zoom in…..oh! They are just meters away from each other, but the last time they moved was 5 hours ago. I wonder if they're okay." Tecna said with fear in her voice.

"It's okay Tecna. They'll be…." Timmy said while trying to convince Tecna but was stopped by a sound.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed the unknown figure that was in the warehouse.

"Looks like there is a fight there. Time to fight! Oh yeah! A party!" I exclaimed which earned me a punch from Musa.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked while caressing the place where Musa hit me.

"Shut up for a while. We need to see if that's either Flora or..." Musa explained but was cut off.

"It's Flora! We need to go!" Tecna and Timmy chorused which made me want to say a sarcastic comment but Musa noticed this.

"Not the time Riven." She said giving me a glare. I shut up after that.

We started running towards the warehouse. Once we entered it, we tried and see where the voice was coming from. For Flora was still screaming, I feel bad. She sounds like she is in so much pain. Flora was like a little sister to me and no one will dare hurt her!

Bloom POV

Flora! We need to help her! We start running towards the room where Flora's scream is coming from. I take another look at the group. Riven looks very mad and tense, maybe because Flora is such a kind person to him? We enter the room Flora's voice was coming from. We see an unconsciousness Flora and Helia as well. But Flora seems to be a bit more injured than Helia.

"Flora!" I shout rushing to her aid immediately as Sky helps me carry Flora.

"Helia dude!" Riven exclaims, who is also rushing to his aid with Musa and Timmy as support.

We carry them back to our safe house on a windy Tuesday. And for your information, we are already graduated now.

Flora POV

Alzin was hurting Helia and I repeatedly but he injured Helia first and somehow he fainted easily. Then he spent the next 3 hours torturing me. And when I say torture, I MEAN absolute torture! He slapped, kicked, and stabbed me multiple times. I fell unconsciousness but then I heard my friend's voices. I was so happy. But then, I fainted.

- **2 Hours Later** -

I hear people calling my name? I recognize those people! It's Bloom! And Helia? He's awake? Might as well awake myself now.

I open my eyes and see pairs of eyes looking down at me. Their my friends, my best friends, my sisters from different mothers. (Lol)

"Flora!" Stella shouted. She hugged me as hard as she could.

"Ste...stella! Cou….couldn't brea….breathe!" I managed to say.

"Oops, sorry Flo." Stella apologized looking down. This caught my attention. I turned to the rest of the guys.

"Has she been like this the whole time I've been gone?" I asked, concerned about Stella's attitude. It is super NOT her.

"Sadly, yes. She wasn't her jolly old self till she sees you. Maybe she will be okay again..." Brandon said, also sad. I felt bad.

"She'll be okay Brandon. And hey Riven, do you mind if you call Helia? It's time." Musa asked Riven who happily jumped up and called for Helia.

"What happened to him? He is so jolly? I enjoy that you know. He must be like that." I said, giggling quietly.

"He was excited to see your boyfriend." Musa replied, nudging me. I gave her a death glare. If looks could kill.

"Hey hey hey, Flo. Calm down. I didn't mean it." Musa raised her hands in surrender with pure fear in her eyes.

"Hahahah! You fell for it! You little..." I tried to say but was cut off.

"I got Helia!" Riven imitated as if I said that a while ago but I didn't.

"Oh, you're awake flower." Helia flirted with me. I blushed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're awake too." I said, he smiled.

"Hey lovebirds, do that later. We have work to do." Sky reminded.

"Oh yeah sorry, why did you bring us here or what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Just tell us who attacked you." Tecna ordered.

"Well….it was….Alzin." I finished, flinching at his name.

"Oh I will KILL him!" Stella shouted. Getting into a battle stance.

"We will find Alzin. I am sure of it." Tecna assured me. His name though is totally annoying!

"Please, don't say Alzin. Just refer to him as a he. I don't want to hear his name." I begged.

"Why?" Bloom asked while caressing my back.

"Another story. Let's find him now." I suggested, looking at Tecna and Timmy.

"Wait, almost got it….almost got it…. There we go! I found him!" Tecna and Timmy chorused while high-fiving each other.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Musa exclaimed. Walking right out the door with Riven.

* * *

Another milestone! 2,217 words! No motivation just plot going in my ear up to my head. Yeah! I sound weird. I'll end this now. See you in the next chap! Suggest any plots for any fanfictions that you want me to cover. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Flora POV

Yes! We actually found him! Now it's time to….wait a minute. Tecna and Timmy seems shocked and anxious now. I wonder what happened there that is bugging them.

"Tec? Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Why? What's wrong? Is it false?" I asked her again. She didn't respond but all she did is to gesture me to sit down and tell the rest to be quiet as well. I gesture and tell the rest of the Winx and the guys to sit and shut their mouths. Luckily, they eventually shut their mouths. I actually giggled.

"So, what's up Techy?" Stella asked with her curiosity reaching a very high level making Stella looked like as if she was begging instead of asking.

"Well, it's just….it's just….there are multiple targets showing up on different locations. Luckily for us, it's within Gardenia City." Tecna replied with a concerned look.

"Oh great! Time for us – newly graduated students to go on an adventure!" Stella said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! You're totally right there Stella! Give me a high-five!" Riven said, sticking his hand out for the high-five, instead, Stella just looked at him and stuck her tongue at him.

"REJECTED!" The boys said before exploding into laughter. Riven however just took his hand back and snapped back at them.

"So?! Are we going or what?!" Riven growled, scaring everyone within his shouting range.

"Chill Riven chill. It was just a joke. Anyways, let's go!" Sky said, still giggling. This however wasn't noticed by Riven.

"Hey there " _Prince_ " Sky! Why are you giggling?!" Riven said, being extremely bitter while emphasizing his title, which is 'Prince.'

"Riven! Don't you talk like that to Sky!" Bloom exclaimed, she was having enough of Riven's bitter attitude towards her boyfriend.

"As if I care little miss dragon girl! Isn't that what Stella says?" Riven mocked, infuriating Brandon, Stella, Sky, Bloom, and Musa.

"RIVEN!" Musa shouted, trying to stop Riven.

"PIXIE!" Riven shot back. Leaving Musa mad but at loss for words.

"Riven! Don't you dare use my words against my own friends!" Stella argued.

"Pssshhhh….I don't take orders from a princess! A spoiled little princess I may add." Riven said, he was extremely mad that they laughed at him multiple times and yet when they did something weird and he laughs. They threaten to kick him out of the group. He was happy though at the same time because he was getting his revenge, in a way. Somehow…

"Hey! My princess isn't spoiled! It's you who is spoiled!" Brandon shouted while caressing Stella who was quietly sobbing into Brandon's shirt.

"Listen squire boy! I was abandoned by my mother at a VERY young age. How can use the word spoiled against me? I think YOU are spoiled besides you become the best at all of this 'dating' stuff because Ms. Stella the Spoiled Princess taught you too. Timmy asked you for advice, heck, even Helia did!" Riven shot back. Leaving the whole group mad at Riven.

"Riven you are being a jerk you know! That is just illogical!" Timmy said, feeling annoyed.

"Illogical for you Timster! Besides you and Tecna are a good couple but you are only together because of technology! Sky and Bloom are together because they love each other but actually Sky has Diaspro so he is cheating on her. Stella and Brandon are together because Stella thought Mr. Squire Boy was a prince. Aren't princesses taught how to love someone not because of their title? Jeez…and Aisha and Nabu are together because they were in an arranged marriage." Riven replied with the most aggravated tone you can ever hear.

"RIVEN! YOU ARE A JERK!" Bloom shouted.

"Riven! We aren't together because we love technology" Timmy replied.

"I liked Brandon because of how he looks you brat!" Stella argued.

"Riven! What is wrong with you!" Musa replied, punching Riven in the shoulder which to Riven, it hurts but he acted as if it didn't hurt at all.

"I thought we were best friends Riven!" Nabu replied, giving the nastiest death glare he could ever give.

"I had enough of this. How about you Helia?" I whispered so only Helia and I can hear. The rest of them are fighting, and by fighting, it means punches, insults, slaps, etc.

"I agree. Let's shut them up. I am already mad." Helia replied, trying to act calm even though he is burning with rage. I realize that I too is really really mad. They argue even more. I can't hold it in anymore!

"I'll take care of them." I said, winking at Helia.

"Sure." Helia responded as he winked back.

"ARE WE GOING TO GO FIND ALZIN OR NOT? ALL YOU ARE DOING IS LISTENING TO RIVEN'S INSULTS WHEN ACTUALLY YOU CAN JUST AVOID HIM BY NOT LISTENING TO HIM. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEWLY GRADUATED STUDENTS! NOT NEWLY " _TRANSFERRED" S_ TUDENTS! IF ANY OF YOU WILL SPEAK ANOTHER WORD THEN SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING YOU EVER KNEW. I AM SICK OF THIS AND HELIA AND I ARE LEAVING! RIVEN EVEN INSULTED US BUT WE DIDN'T MIND UNLIKE ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE SO SHORT-MINDED! BESIDES, THE REASON WHY RIVEN IS DOING THAT BECAUSE IF HE DOES SOMETHING WEIRD, YOU ALL LAUGH AND MAKE FUN OF HIM. IF ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING WEIRD AND RIVEN LAUGHS AT ANY OF YOU, YOU ALL SHUT HIM UP AND THREATEN TO KICK HIM OUT OF THE GROUP WHICH IS TOTALLY UNFAIR! I AM DONE. C'MON RIVEN! LET'S GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which totally scared them, except Helia and Riven. Riven just nodded and gave an evil smirk to the rest as we exit the door. Well, we didn't just "exit" the room. We SLAMMED the door before they can even reach us.

Bloom POV

"Flora just lectured us, Riven just insulted us and now Riven, Helia, and Flora left without us! We are a team! We work together!" Stella lectured.

"That was Flora's point." Aisha said in a "duh" voice.

"I never knew she could be that mad and yes, she has a point about Riven." Brandon admitted.

"But she still needs us with them! They couldn't find Alzin without….oh no!" Tecna exclaimed as she ravaged through her pockets and looked at every couch at least 5 times. Everyone was wondering what made Tecna be put in such a panicked state.

"What's wrong Tec?" Stella asked, a bit worried about her friend.

"The thing I used to find Alzin! It's gone! Wait, let me call Flora.." Tecna replied, you can see that she is apprehensive about the situation.

- **Phone** -

Flora's Voicemail: Hi there Tec, I figured you would call. I bet you are wondering where your little gadget is. Well, it's with me…..WAIT! Don't make assumptions. Riven didn't make a distraction. I just found it on the couch so I took it and realized what Riven has done to all of you and what you have done to him. Anyways, if you need to leave a message. You may do so after the beep.

- _BEEP!-_

 _-_ **Phone** -

"That explains a lot." Stella said, a quite amused at Flora's assumption.

"I wish she'll forgive us." Musa said while looking down in unison. She has been silent ever since Riven left with Flora.

"It's okay Musa. She will." Bloom said, trying to reassure Musa but to her, it sounded like Bloom was assuring herself.

"But did you see how mad she was?" Musa said, making everyone think about Flora's outburst.

"Yeah, she was extremely mad. She even emphasized "transferred." I think that's what best describes us earlier." Aisha admitted, feeling sad that she was part of making her best friend mad.

Flora POV

I left a voicemail just in case. I "accidentally" got the tracker device of Tecna. I wanted to find Alzin by myself. Of course with Riven and Helia. They were the only ones who knows my past with him. We will finish this once and for all. We were walking down the street in our casual clothes but with hidden weapons underneath. We are here not to defeat Alzin, not to scare him, but to kill him. He has done enough.

 _2 Hours Later_

We stopped at the front of the store he was supposed to be regularly drinking coffee at. He doesn't really use the coffee shop. He goes behind it where no one is to spend his time there. He doesn't want to be seen by his enemies, especially the police. We sneaked around it without alerting anything or anyone. We then saw Alzin drinking coffee and reading the newspaper peacefully. We jumped in and aimed guns at him.

"If you don't surrender we will shoot!" Riven threatened.

"Flora? Why will you kill me? We were best friends! Don't kill me please!" Alzin begged.

"I couldn't let him go after everything. I can't kill him though. He maybe my "best friend" but even though it was still acting, he acted like a true one. I couldn't kill him. I don't have the guts." I thought.

"So what Flora? You call it. Kill or Spare." Helia mentioned, he made his voice a little threatening when he said "kill."

"I pick….uhh…..kill." I said, I mouthed a "sorry" to him. I backed away and let the two shoot Alzin till he died. After they shot him, his body was something I didn't want to see. I still can't believe it's over. Time to reveal to my friends that Riven was just a distraction and that me getting mad was just a joke. Except for the "threatening Riven" part.

We exit the alleyway that Alzin was at before. We all threw our guns away and our spy-looking outfits and changed into civilian clothes. We looked at each other as we walked back to the apartment hoping our friends are still there.

"I can't believe it's over." I started, looking into the sky. My adventure was coming to an end.

"Me neither. It was an amazing journey." Riven replied, smiling.

"I agree with you Riv." Helia teased. Musa was the only one who called Riven, Riv.

"Hey, you can call me Riv if you want. I actually like it more than Riven." Riven said happily.

"Alzin may be our enemy but I hope his soul rests in peace." I added.

"I agree." Riven said.

"I agree." Helia also said.

"Now, let's just see if our friends will take our distraction thing and will forgive us. We have explaining to do." I explained as I nudged both of them.

"Hey!" Both said in unison. We three laughed.

 _3 Hours Later_

 _Apartment of the Winx and Specialists_

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"We are ready." Helia and Riven chorused. We opened the door to nine people looking at eyes. All with eyes saying "Sorry." We all laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Stella asked, completely oblivious to what's going on.

"Well, we just tricked you. Riven distracted you so that I can get the tracker. I'm sorry." I admitted, slowly backing up.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tecna shouted, causing us three to slightly jump back. Helia though saw Riven about to talk but gestured that he'll take care of it.

"Can't you hear? We said WE TRICKED YOU! Did you hear it now?" Helia shouted back. He somehow felt annoyed when Tec said that.

"Helia? What happened to you dude? Is it something with Alzin?" Sky asked while attempted to near him. I got irritated when Sky said his name.

"DO NOT SAY ALZIN!" I shouted with pure anger. The rest look at me as if they are scared.

"Flo...Flo...Flora?" Aisha stuttered, she was completely bewildered at me.

"What?" I answered, irritated.

"Can we go and stop Alzin now?" She asked, she looked down in the dumps. I don't know why. I don't want to ask.

"We..." I began but Riven did it for me.

"...already killed him." He finished, he looked at Musa who looked completely heart-broken. He silently cried trying to avoid attention, so he exited the room. The rest though were completely shocked by what we did.

"You...killed him?" Stella asked, she felt super weird for 3 of her friends just killed someone. Like totally, he has done bad things but killing is way off the chart.

"Yes." I snapped back. Looking straight to Stella's eyes to say that we are serious. She backed away and slowly crept into Brandon's arms – who in return, hugged her tightly.

"If you have anything else to say, say it now. I am going to leave soon." I said, making everyone dumbfounded. Even Helia was dumbfounded, Riven entered the room as I as I said that, he too was confused.

"Where are you going?" Musa asked, breaking her silence.

"Well, somewhere that I like to go. I feel like outsiders so I might as well leave." I replied, doubting what we are about to do.

"Flora plea…." Bloom begged, she dropped to her knees to prevent me from leaving.

"Bloom, I've had enough." I said, looking straight into her eyes which filled with tears. I felt emotional as well.

"Flora? What happened to you? You used to be so happy and cheerful. Now, you are so sad and dull. What happened to you? What happened to the old Flora? What happened to OUR Flora? Flora please, I beg of you. Please, don't leave us. Don't leave…..me. Flora, we are sorry for acting like young kids earlier, we are sorry that we made too big of a mess, we are sorry that we didn't even try to understand your situation. We are all sorry. I AM sorry." Bloom said, she is holding back her tears, and so am I. I then look at Bloom and hug her tightly, she then hugs me back.

"Flora….we missed you." Stella said, running up to me and hugging me. I end up crying.

"Helia?" Brandon asked. Helia has been silent for a while.

"Yeah Brandie?" Helia teased.

"Helia! Don't call me Brandie! Especially in front of Stella! Please?" He begged, giving him puppy eyes. Helia played along by pretending to say yes.

"Ye...no." Helia responded, giving Brandon a smirk.

"Hahahaha! Brandie! What a nickname! Have I ever told you how proud I am of you Brando...Brandie I mean?" Sky mocked.

"Stop it you guys!" Brandon said, laughing as well.

Riven silently opened the door and called for Musa. Musa looked at Riven and followed him out. I tried to listen to them..

"Riven?" Musa said, confused.

"Musa, I am SO sorry * _sniff*_ for hurting you earlier. I didn't * _sniff*_ mean too, it's just that * _sniff*_

Flora needed a distraction. I * _sniff*_ am really sorry! It's okay if * _sniff*_ you don't forgive me….I didn't * _sniff*_ really * _sniff*_ deserve you any...* _sniff*..._ ways." Riven said, sobbing. He didn't really mean to cry. He just couldn't bear the fact of losing Musa. He ended up crying expecting a harsh response on "trying" to get her back. Instead, she hugged him tightly and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She too had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Riven…." Musa said as she choked back her tears.

"Musa I just….I love you." Riven said, making Musa surprised and happy.

"Let's enter the room." Musa suggested, feeling really happy. Riven was confused, did he do something wrong? The thought was cleared when Musa kissed him on the cheek. They enter the room making everyone's attention turn to them. Stella was the first to notice what happened.

"Guys! Let's go to the nearest restaurant! I wanna eat!" Stella suggested. She was ecstatic.

"Woah, never seen her THAT happy. I thought we would go shopping!" Riven said. Making everyone laugh. Stella just laughed.

- **Restaurant** -

"Woah! This is exactly what I wanted. Look at all this foooooood!" Stella shrieked happily as the other customers stared at her.

"Pssttt...Stella. People are looking at you." Brandon said in her ear. Stella then calmed herself.

"Let's sit down shall we?" Helia offered, looking at me in the process. We were completely oblivious to what was actually happening.

"Lovebirds! We already sat down. You sit down, shall you?" Stella teased.

"STELLA!" The girls shouted except me. I blushed too much to join in. She called us "lovebirds."

"Shhhhhh!" I whispered to only they can hear. Our food was then served.

"This….fewd….s...bery….gummy." Stella said with a full mouth.

"Stella?" I asked, I didn't understand her.

"She meant to say was "This food is very yummy." Brandon responded. I mouthed a "thank you" to him.

"I am happy that we got along again. We had quite the journey." Musa said, hugging Riven tightly.

"We sure did! I am glad it's over." Bloom said.

"This wonderful adventure is now over." I happily said. Raising my glass in the process.

"Hooray!" They said in unison, all bumping to my glass.

 _-3 Years Later-_

Flora POV

I still remember that day. Or "those" days. Around 3 years have passed since that adventure happened and since we saw each other. We all went to different places. Like individually, we felt sad but we knew at the time it was for the best. I then hear my phone ringing. I was surprised at the caller. It was….

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Maybe 3 or 2 days. Sorry! Sorry also that I ended it here. I may make another fanfiction based on this story. I really enjoyed doing this. Stay tuned for more fanfics! The next one will be based on this story too! So I will make a 3rd book on this series! Expect a triquel soon!


End file.
